The Phantom Trainer: Kanto Region
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Danny Fenton, a young Pokemon Trainer with big dreams on becoming the best Trainer in the world. Join him as he travel around the Pokemon World with his best friend, training different Pokemon, meeting new friends, battling rivals and becoming stronger. AU Danny Phantom and Pokemon. New cover!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have been itching to write this story for days. I am in row! I have been watching Pokemon since I was one and I always wanted to combine it with Danny Phantom, and here's my chance! Hope you guys will like it! This story will be a combination of both the Pokemon game and the Pokemon show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Ann, though.**

Prologue: A Dream

A man with gray hair and tan skin was standing under a bright spotlight. He was wearing a white lab coat and brown pants.

"Greetings and welcome to the Pokemon World!" the man said, smiling. "My name is Professor Oak, but everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor. The world we lived in is filled with creatures we call Pokemon. This is a Pokemon."

He pulled out a red and white ball and threw it in the air. The ball and a brown, fox-like creature appeared. The creature landed on Professor Oak's shoulder.

"Eevee!" the creature exclaimed happily.

"Some people use them as pets," Professor Oak continued as he petted the Pokemon. "Others use them to battle and others study them as a profession. This world sure is interesting, isn't it?"

He snapped his fingers and a giant screen appeared behind him, showing different kind of Pokemon.

"So let's let this world lead you to your adventures and dreams!" Professor Oak exclaimed happily. "Get ready, let's go to the Pokemon World!"

"Vee!" Eevee said happily.

Suddenly, the scene changed and you see two Pokemon fighting each other. One of the Pokemon was dark purple with red eyes and a wicked grin. The other one was light purple with rough skin and sharp teeth. The two Pokemon were pushing each other. Suddenly, the dark Pokemon punched the other Pokemon away.

"Oh, Gengar landed a big hit on Nidorino!" a voice announced through the roaring crowd.

Behind the dark purple Pokemon stood a kid that looks eleven years old. He had wild, black hair and blue eyes, wearing all black.

"All right, Gengar," he said, smirking. "Let's finish this. Use-"

"Oww!" a voice exclaimed. "Stop it, Ann! I can't see the match!"

In a living room, a seven-year old kid with black hair and blue eyes was looking at his childhood friend; a girl with pink hair, who was dabbing a white cotton on his face, which has a scratch on it.

"Well maybe if you didn't got into a fight, I wouldn't need to disinfect your scratches," Ann said, looking at the pouting kid.

"It's their fault for making fun of Chu, here!" the boy defended himself. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

He was looking at a white, furry Pokemon that was sitting next to him. It had pointy ears with black tips, black fur around its neck like a collar and black circles on its cheek. It also had a small, black tail.

"Pichu!" Chu said, nuzzling next to the boy.

The boy's name is Danny Fenton, future Pokemon Trainer of Pallet Town. He is the third child of Jack Fenton, a retired Pokemon Trainer, and Maddie Fenton, one of Professor Oak's Aides. He was currently watching his big brother competing in the Pokemon League, the tournament where the best Trainers gather to battle.

Ann Joy just looked at Danny, smiling slightly. She and Danny were best friends since they were little. She put the cotton ball away and out a band-aid on Danny's face.

Danny could always count on Ann when he or Chu got hurt. Ann's mother ran the local Pokemon Center in the next town and, despite being at a young age, she was already being trained to take over the center once her mother retired. The job just ran in the family, and what a strange family since all the female members look exactly alike. Danny still had nightmares when Ann forced him to go to her family reunion.

"There you go, good as new," Ann said as she rubbed the band-aid on Danny's cheek. "You're such a baby."

"I am not a baby! You're just a month older than me!" Danny said as he turned back to the screen, pouting as Ann giggled.

He cheered when Gengar knocked out the Nidorino. As the two watched, a nine-year old girl with long orange hair carrying a large book entered the room. Behind her was a little three-year old girl with black hair.

"Keep it down, will you Danny?" the girl said, looking at the two kids. "I was reading."

"You're always reading, Jazz," Danny muttered so his sister won't hear him.

"Chu!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran towards Chu. The Pokemon jumped towards the girl, nuzzling at her.

"So, is Dan doing well?" Jazz asked as she looked at the screen.

"Uh huh!" Danny said, grinning. "He's the best! I can't wait to become a Pokemon Trainer!"

"But before you become a Pokemon Trainer, you need to s-t-u-d-y," Jazz said as she sat down on the sofa, reading. "Like Ann here. At least she does her homework."

Danny pointed his tongue at Jazz before turning back to the T.V. Ann giggled as she sat next to him. Danny looked at his brother with admiration.

"One day, I'll become just as good as Dan," Danny said as he watched the next match.

**And that's that! Hope you like the twists I made in this story! Next chapter, Sam and Tucker will appear as beginning Trainers. Also, I decided on Danny's starter Pokemon, guess who. Well, hope you guys like it. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the gigantic delay. Busy with a lot of things, and since the holidays are near, I have to take a break to spend some family time. Anyway, please enjoy yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. If I did, I would be the happiest person alive.**

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

_Three Years Later…_

"Today's the day!" a voice exclaimed as he got off his bed.

"Pikachu!" a white Pokemon exclaimed, his lighting shape tail moving happily.

After changing his clothes, the young man quickly ran downstairs and entered the kitchen. Inside, his mother was cooking breakfast, the smell of waffles in the air. On the table his father was eating a tower of waffles drowned in syrup. Next to him was Dani, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, birthday boy," Maddie said, smiling at the young man. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," he said, grinning widely as he sat next to his sister. The white Pikachu sat in front of him and grabbed an apple, which he ate hungrily.

"So son, today's the day!" Jack said, grinning at his son. "You excited."

"Yeah!" he replied with a bigger grin.

"I still don't get why you have to dye your hair white," he said, looking at his son's hair. The boy just shrugged and continued eating.

"You're so lucky," Dani said, pouting. "I still got to wait four more years!"

"Don't worry about it, sis," he said, patting the little girl. "You'll be a Trainer in no time."

He quickly devoured the plate of waffles and chug it down with orange juice.

"I'll see you guys later!" he said as he ran towards the front door. "Let's go, Chu!"

"Kachu Pi!" Chu exclaimed as he put down the apple core and followed his friend to the door.

The boy ran through the door and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. The sun was shinning brightly and a flock of Pidgeys flew over him.

Danny Fenton grinned as he looked at the Pidgeys, Chu jumping on his shoulder. He was wearing a blue shirt under a black jacket, a pair of jeans, white running shoes and black, fingerless gloves. He was wearing a blue headband that had a half circle printed on it.

"Today's the day," Danny said looking at the blue sky.

Danny started running down the familiar path towards Professor Oak's lab, passing by houses. He greeted the people that were outside, doing chores or just walking around. After running for hours, he finally reached the gate of Professor Oak's lab.

"I am so excited!" Danny said, shaking with joy. "I'm going to become a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Pika!" Chu cheered.

The two grinned at each other before Danny opened the gate and ran towards the stairs. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He then grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Professor Oak?" he called as he entered. "It's me, Danny! I'm here to get my Pokede-!"

Suddenly, three Pokemon ran towards him; one of them was light blue with a green bulb on its back, the other one was a turtle with blue skin, and the last one was orange with a yellow underbelly and a flaming tail.

Danny was thrown off hi feet as the three Pokemon stampeded over him. Chu managed to jump away to safety as he watched his friend get stomp by the Pokemon who ran out the door.

"Kachu Pi!" Chu exclaimed as he ran towards the daze Trainer.

"What happened?" Danny said as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Danny! Are you alright?" a voice said.

Danny looked up and saw a pink haired girl wearing a white blouse and jean shorts.

"Ann?" Danny asked as his childhood friend helped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"To surprise you," Ann said, smiling. "Though not this kind of surprise."

"Chu Pi!" Chu exclaimed as he jumped towards Ann, who caught him.

"I'm happy to see you too, Chu," Ann said as he petted the Pikachu, causing him to coo happily.

"Hey!" a voice shouted behind Ann. "Are you alright?"

They turned and saw Professor Oak running towards them, two kids behind him. One of them was a pale girl with black hair wearing black and purple. The other one was a dark-skinned boy wearing glasses and a red beret.

"Hey, Professor Oak," Danny greeted with a smile. "Who're they?"

"I'm Sam Manson," the pale girl introduced herself. "I'm from Viridian City."

"I'm Tucker Foley," the dark-skin boy said. "I'm from Vermillion City."

"I'm Danny Fenton, and this fella here is Chu," Danny greeted as Chu waved at them.

"Danny, so sorry for what happened," Professor Oak said as Danny dusted himself.

"What happened, anyway?" Danny asked, looking out the door.

"You see…" Professor Oak explained. "Sam and Tucker here were about to choose their first Pokemon when the Pokemon suddenly started fighting. We tried to calm them down…well…you saw what happened…"

"Can I help?" Danny asked, looking at the professor.

"Are you sure?" Professor Oak asked. "I don't want to trouble you…"

"It's no trouble," Danny said. "I like helping Pokemon."

_Later…_

Danny, Ann and Chu were running around the town, looking for the three Pokemons. Sam and Tucker were looking at the other side of town.

"Wow, finding them is harder than I thought," Danny said after a few minutes. "Let's spilt up, we can find them faster like that. I'll go this way and you and Chu go that way."

"Right," Ann said, nodding. She and Chu ran towards the left while Danny ran towards the right.

After a few minutes, Danny suddenly heard a splashing sound. He ran towards the sound and found himself in front of the river. His eyes widened when he saw the orange Pokemon in the middle, splashing around wildly.

"Charmander!" it exclaimed as it tried to swim, but no luck.

"Hold on!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped in the river and started swimming towards the Charmander. He managed to grab the trashing Pokemon and swam back to shore.

Danny put the Charmander down and fell flat on his back, tired. He was looking at the Charmander, who was panting heavily.

"You okay there?" Danny asked.

"Char…" it said weakly, nodding a bit.

Danny grinned and sat up, the Charmander copying him. He petted the little Pokemon, who seemed to enjoy it.

"That's good," he said.

"Danny!"

"Kachu Pi!"

Danny and Charmander turned around and saw Ann and Chu running towards them.

"Are you alright?" Ann asked as Danny stood up.

"Feeling great," Danny said as he picked up the Charmander. "I got Charmander."

"That's good," Ann said with a sigh of relief.

"That's a Charmander?" a voice said, surprising them.

They turned around and saw a dark-skinned girl with curly hair wearing red and black. She was looking at the Charmander with a cold look.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, looking at the girl.

"Name's Valerie Gray," Valerie said, still looking at Charmander.

"Hmp…doesn't look so strong," she said.

Charmander looked down a bit with a sad expression.

"Oh yeah? Well what makes you an expert?" Danny demanded, glaring at the girl.

"Because _this _is a Charmander," Valerie said as she pulled out a red and white ball. The Pokeball opened and in a flash of red light, another Charmander appeared.

"Charmander!" it roared.

"My Charmander is stronger than that weak one," she said, snorting at the Charmander.

"Oh yeah?" Danny said, glaring at the girl. "Then how about we battle?"

"Please," Valerie said, snorting. "I don't have time to challenge weaklings like you. Let's go, Charmander."

The girl and Charmander walked away from the group, who was glaring at them. Charmander looked down with a sad expression.

"Don't listen to her, Charmander," Danny said, causing the Pokemon to look at him. "You are strong! They'll see!"

"Pika!" Chu agreed, smiling at Charmander.

"Char…" Charmander said before it smiled widely. "Char char!"

"Let's go back to Professor Oak," Ann said, smiling at the Pokemon.

They nodded and walked back towards the Professor's lab.

_Later…_

"You're back!" Professor Oak said with a delight tone as Charmander walked towards him. "I was getting worried that you wouldn't find Charmander."

"It was no problem, Professor," Danny said with a smile. "Where are Sam and Tucker?"

"They already left," Professor Oak replied.

"What? When?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Just a few minutes before you arrived," the Professor replied. "They already got their Pokedex and their Pokemon. And I think it's time you get yours."

Danny's expression brightened when he heard that. He looked at the smirking professor.

"Follow me," he said, walking towards his lab with Charmander behind him.

Danny, Chu and Ann followed Professor Oak and stopped inside a room filled with machines and computers. Professor Oak walked towards a table and Danny followed him.

"Here it is, Danny," Professor Oak said as he handed Danny a red device. "Your Pokedex. With this, you are now an official Pokemon Trainer."

"My very own Pokedex," Danny said as he received the device, looking at it with wonder. "Awesome!"

"You will also receive five Pokeballs," Professor Oak said as he handed small red and white balls to Danny. "With these you can capture other Pokemon you will see on your journey."

"You hear that, Chu!" Danny asked, looking at the white Pikachu. "We get to meet new friends!"

"Pika pika!" Chu cheered, jumping towards Danny's shoulder.

"Good luck, Danny," Professor Oak said, smiling at the young Trainer. "You will do well, just like your brother and sister."

"I know," Danny said, smiling excitedly. "I'll be as great as Dan. Even better!"

Ann smiled at Danny, happy to see that he hasn't change a bit.

"Well, I'll be going now," Danny said as he smiled at Professor Oak. "Thanks for everything, Professor Oak. And you be good, Charmander."

Charmander tilted its head as it Danny started walking towards the exit with Chu on his shoulder and Ann behind him. The Pokemon stared at Danny's retreating figure before he started running towards him.

"Char! Char!" it exclaimed, causing Danny to stop and turn back.

"What's wrong Charmander?" Danny asked, looking at the Pokemon.

Charmander started hugging his leg and rubbed its head.

"It appears Charmander wants you to be his Trainer," Professor Oak said, walking towards them. "What do you say, Danny?"

"Really, Charmander?" Danny asked, picking up the fire-type Pokemon. "You want to be my Pokemon?"

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed happily, nodding.

"Then welcome to the team!" Danny exclaimed as he raised Charmander up. "I caught a Charmander!"

"Pikachu!" Chu cheered, dancing along with his Trainer.

Ann laughed as he watch the three having fun. Professor Oak smiled as he handed Danny Charmander's Pokeball.

They exited the lab and walked towards the gate. Danny was suddenly surprised to a large group of people in front of the gate. They were waving banners with his name on it and playing instruments.

"Danny!" his family exclaimed as they ran towards their Danny and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Dann-O!" Jack exclaimed, slapping Danny on the back. "You're now a Pokemon Trainer!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Maddie cried as she hugged Danny. "My baby's all grown up!"

"Wow, a Charmander!" Dani exclaimed as she picked up the fire Pokemon. "He's so cute! Is he yours?"

"Yup," Danny said with smile. "This is Char, my new friend!"

"Charmander!" Char exclaimed happily.

"It's gonna get awfully quiet back home," Maddie said, wiping her tears. He then handed Danny a backpack. "Here are all the things you need sweetie; food, a sleeping bag, some toiletries, extra underwear."

"Thanks, mom," Danny said, blushing a bit as he received the bag and put it on his shoulder.

"You're gonna go far, my son," Jack said as he gave Danny a backbreaking hug.

"Thanks dad," Danny said, straightening his back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Danny," Dani cried, hugging Danny. "It's gonna get lonely without you and Chu around."

"It's alright, Dani," Danny said gently as he patted his little sister. "I'll be back before you know it. And I'll have more Pokemon for you to play with."

Dani smiled a bit before she wiped her eyes.

"Good luck Danny!" the crowd cheered as they started playing their instruments. Danny and Chu rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment, grinning nervously. He walked away from the crowd with Ann behind him.

"Good bye, everyone!" Danny exclaimed, waving at them.

"First Dan, then Jazz now me," he whispered to himself, smiling. "I'm getting excited!"

Danny and Ann walked pass houses until they reached a grassy area. On the side was a board that said Route One. Danny looked at his two Pokemon and smiled at them.

"This is it, you guys," he said. "Once we step out of Pallet Town, then our journey will begin."

"Pikachu!"

"Charmander!"

Danny grinned at the two Pokemon before he turned to Ann.

"Are you going to join us?" Danny asked.

"I already told you, didn't I," Ann said, winking at him. "I'll go wherever you go."

Danny grinned at her before he turned his direction to Route One. He took a deep breath and lifted his foot. Ann walked next to him and copied him. Chu and Char looked at them before they decided to copy them.

Slowly, they lowered their feet and entered Route One.

"Now our journey begins!" Danny cheered as he jumped up. His friends smiled and cheered with him.

They started running through the grassy area, eager to travel the world of Pokemon.

**Hope you guys like that! The journey has begun! What kind of Pokemon and Trainers will Danny meet in his journey? While you guys think about that, I'll be replying your reviews.**

**suntan140- Nah, Danny will get a Ghost Pokemon later. Good guess, though.**

**Hellbreaker- Actually, it'll be a developing pairing. You know, the relationship will become stronger after every journey. And thanks, I hope the story will meet your expectations.**

**WOLF- Thanks for the ideas and Pokemons. I'll be sure to use them. Also, this is still the Kanto Region, so the other Pokemon won't exist until later stories. Also, Ann isn't actually an OC, she's actually a younger Nurse Joy. Also, there will be some Danny Phantom Ghosts that will appear as Trainers.**

**KuriMaster13- I hope this chapter is better than good and you'll like it!**

**Nehamee- Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Well, that's about it! What will happen next chapter? Also, I hope you guys like that I turn Valerie into Danny's rival. If you want, you can guess what Pokemon Sam and Tucker choose. And also, do you want me to add Ash and other characters in? Well, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year is almost near! Man, time go by so fast. Hope you guys had a good year. Anyway, please enjoy another chapter of the Phantom Trainer!**

Chapter 2: The Pokemon Hunter and the Silver Gastly

"Finish it off with Scratch!" Danny exclaimed to his Charmander.

"Char!" Char exclaimed as he charged towards the Rattata.

It's been hours since Danny started his Pokemon journey, along with his friend, Ann Joy, and his two Pokemons, Chu and Char. Our hero is currently battling a wild Pokemon, a Rattata, and Danny was trying to capture it.

Char tried to hit the Rattata, but the small Pokemon was too fast for him. The Rat Pokemon then tackled Char away.

"Don't give up, Char!" Danny exclaimed as Char stumbled a bit. "Use Ember!"

Char charged and whipped his tail towards Rattata, shooting small flames towards it. The fire hit the Pokemon, sending it towards the grass.

"All right!" Danny exclaimed as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Pokeball!"

He threw the small ball towards the Pokemon, hitting it on the head. Nothing happened. The Rattata just woke up and ran towards the tall grass.

"What!" Danny exclaimed as he ran towards the Pokeball. "How come it didn't catch it? I threw the Pokeball at it."

"Maybe you forgot to press the button," Ann suggested.

Danny looked at the small device on his hand before pressing the button. The small ball then grew before it became as big as an apple.

"…I was wondering why it was so small," Danny said with a sheepish expression. Ann, Chu and Char fell to the ground as Danny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? It's my first day!" Danny exclaimed as everyone stood up. "Besides, I never used a Pokeball before."

"How about we take a lunch break," Ann suggested.

"I am kinda hungry," Danny said, rubbing his belly. "What about you guys?"

Chu and Char nodded as their tummies growled.

"I'll go and prepare the food," Ann suggested as she pulled out her bag. "You go and get some firewood."

"I'm on it," Danny said as he ran towards the forest. "Let's go you guys!"

Char and Chu ran followed Danny towards the forest. They stopped in a clearing and started looking for some fallen branches.

"I'll go this way, you guys go that way," Danny said, pointing at opposite sides of the clearing. Chu saluted as Char nodded. They dashed towards their direction and started looking for firewood.

Danny was poking through the bushes, looking for some wood. As he searched through the bushes, he heard a weird sound from the forest in front of him. It sounded like something was banging against metal. Curious, Danny entered the forest and walked through the branches and bushes, following the strange sound. Once he found the source, his eyes widened.

"W-what is this?" he demanded. In front of him was a strange cage, and in the cage was a Pokemon, a ball-shaped creature that was surrounded by a moving gas. It also had big eyes and a fanged mouth.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Danny said as he pulled out his Pokedex. He opened the device, revealing a screen and some buttons. The screen came to life, revealing the Pokemon in the cage.

"_Gastly, the Ghost Poison Pokemon," _Dexter said in a mechanical voice. _"Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings. It has no real shape as it appears to be made of a gas."_

"A Ghost-type?" Danny said in awe as he looked at the Pokemon in the cage. "Looks different from the one in the Pokedex."

In the screen, the Gastly was a black sphere with a purple gas around it. The one in the cage was silver with a blue gas surrounding its body. The Gastly was hitting the bars with its body, trying to get out.

"I should help it," Danny said as he walked towards the cage. "Pokemon shouldn't be treated like this."

As he was near the cage, the silver Gastly saw him and stopped moving, looking at Danny with fear.

"It's okay," Danny said as he raised his hands in peace. "'I'm here to help you."

He looked at the cage and saw the cage door that had a lock on it. Danny grabbed the lock and pulled it with all his got, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled at it again, but he pulled so hard that he accidentally let go and hit his face.

"Okay…that hurt," Danny muttered, holding his nose. He then looked around the area to see if he can use something to break the lock. He noticed a small boulder. "This could work."

He picked up the boulder and walked back to the lock, trying not to let the rock go. He smashed the rock on the lock, trying to break it. After the fourth hit, the lock finally broke. Panting for air, Danny threw the rock away and pulled the lock.

Once the door was opened, Gastly flew out of the cage and was flying around, looking very happy. Suddenly, the Pokemon winced and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed as he ran towards it and picked it up. "What's wrong?"

"Gas…tly…" Gastly said in a weak voice.

Panicking, Danny carried Gastly and ran back to Ann. Once he reached her, Danny saw her chopping some vegetables on a folding table as Char started the fire where a pot was hanging over it, and Chu was preparing two bowls for him and Char.

"Ann!" Danny called as he ran towards them. Alarmed, the pink-haired girl looked at Danny and gasped when she saw the weak Gastly in Danny's arm.

"What happened to it?" Ann asked in a worried tone as she looked at the Gastly.

"I found it in a cage," Danny replied as he put the Gastly down on the empty part of the table. "It must have been there for hours. Can you help it?"

"I'll see what I can do," Ann said as rummaged through her bag, pulling out some potions.

Danny, Chu and Char watched as Ann nursed the Ghost Pokemon back to health. After a few minutes of waiting, Gastly slowly opened its eyes and looked around, surprise to see three new faces, along with the one who saved it.

"Glad to see you awake," Danny said with a little relief. "How ya feeling?"

"…Gastly…" Gastly said with a nod.

"Are you hungry?" Danny asked as he held a bowl of Pokemon food in front of Gastly, placing it in front of the Pokemon.

Gastly looked at the bowl before he floated towards it. After taking a small nibble, Gastly smiled widely and started eating hungrily.

"Slow down there, buddy," Danny laughed as Gastly almost finished the bowl.

Gastly gave a content sigh once the bowl was empty. Danny smiled as e grabbed the bowl away, petting the Ghost Pokemon. When he touched it, it felt a little cold. Gastly seemed to be enjoying the contact.

Suddenly, they heard a loud growl. Danny turned red and grinned sheepishly.

"Is the food ready yet, Ann?" he asked. Ann giggled a bit as she went to tend the stew she was making.

A few bowls of stew later, Danny was washing the bowls and dishes in a nearby spring as Ann was clearing up the table. The three Pokemon were happily playing with each other, playing a game that looked like tag.

Danny looked at them and smiled, seeing how happy they were. Suddenly, that happiness disappeared when he heard a loud screech above them. Everyone looked up and saw an angry looking large, brown bird flying towards them.

The Fearow was flying towards the Pokemon and swooped down at them. The three Pokemon jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the Bird Pokemon's talons.

"Char! Chu!" Danny exclaimed as he ran towards his Pokemon.

Char, Chu and the Gastly ran towards Danny as Ann ran towards them. Once they were standing together, the Fearow landed in front of them and a man hopped of it.

He was muscular, wearing a black shirt, pants, boots and gloves. He had a green Mohawk and beard. The man walked towards them and looked at them like he was studying them.

"Who are you?" Danny demanded as he stepped in front of Ann.

"I am Skulker, the world's greatest Pokemon Hunter," Skulker replied as he pointed at the silver Gastly, who was hiding behind Danny. "And I believe you have one of my Pokemon."

"A Pokemon Hunter?" Danny demanded. "So you're the one who trapped Gastly? Why would you do that!?"

"Can't you see how rare the Gastly?" Skulker said. "A Pokemon like that is worthy to be one of my trophies. Now hand it over."

"In your dreams!" Danny exclaimed angrily. "Chu, go battle!"

"Pika!" Chu exclaimed as he jumped in front of Danny on all fours, his cheeks sparkling menacingly.

"An albino Pikachu?" Skulker mused with interest. "Looks like I found another rare Pokemom. Fearow, attack!"

The Fearow screeched loudly and charged at Chu.

"Chu, use Agility!"

Chu suddenly disappeared before Fearow could hit him. The Bird Pokemon looked around, not noticing Chu behind it.

"Quick Attack, let's go!"

Chu then tackled Fearow on the back with startling speed. Fearow was sent crashing towards the ground, making a small dust cloud.

"Get up and use Wing Attack!" Skulker ordered.

Fearow quickly stood up and charged at Chu, the wings glowing brightly. Before Chu could dodge it, he was sent flying towards the trees, slamming into the trunks.

"Now use Peck!" Skulker ordered. Fearow charged at Chu, its beak glowing.

"Chu, dodge it!" Danny exclaimed. Chu looked up and managed to jump away, dodging the beak. "Okay, now grab on its back and don't let go!"

Chu nodded and firmly grabbed then feathers with his tiny paws. Fearow wildly trashed around, trying to get Chu off him.

"Shake that rodent off, Fearow!" Skulker demanded.

"Shock that bird with Thunderbolt!" Danny exclaimed.

Chu then released a giant attack of electricity towards Fearown, shocking it. The Thunderbolt was so strong that it blasted Fearow towards Skulker, who was looking at the white Pikachu with awe and shock.

He suddenly realized that his Fearow was flying towards him, its body still covered with electricity. Before he could jump out of the way, the Fearow landed on him, shocking him as well. The shock was so strong that it exploded, sending Skulker and Fearow blasting away, their bodies blackened with soot.

"All right, Chu!" Danny exclaimed as he gave Chu the peace sign. "That was awesome!"

"Kachu Pi!" Chu exclaimed as he copied Danny's peace sign.

"Charmander!" Char exclaimed, doing the peace sign.

"You did great for your first battle," Ann complimented with a smile.

Chu rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression. As they were celebrating, Gastly was staring at them with wide eyes like he was thinking of something.

_Later…_

Danny, Ann, Chu and Char were following the path towards Viridian City, behind them was Gastly, following the small group.

"Look!" Danny exclaimed as he stopped, shadowing his eyes. "I can see the city!"

They all looked and saw that he was right, Viridian City was in sight, just a few minutes away. Gastly watched everyone started cheering.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Gastly," Danny said, turning to the Ghost Pokemon. "It's been nice meeting you."

"Be careful, okay Gastly?" Ann said as she smiled at the Pokemon. Char and Chu waved at Gastly before the group started walking away, leaving Gastly floating there.

Gastly stared at them, watching them walked away. After what seemed like an eternity to Gastly, a determined expression appeared on his face as he flew towards them. He stopped in front of them, surprising them.

"What's wrong, Gastly?" Danny asked.

"Gastly gas!" Gastly said like he was trying to talk to them.

"Huh?" Danny asked a little confused at the talking Pokemon.

"I think Gastly wants to join you," Ann said. Gastly nodded and looked at Danny.

"You want to be one of my Pokemon?" Danny asked with a shock expression.

"Gas!" Gastly exclaimed with a nod. He suddenly flew away from the group and faced them again, looking ready for a battle.

"So you wanna battle first, huh?" Danny said with a grin. "All right then! Char, go battle!"

"Charmander!" Char exclaimed as he jumped in front of Danny and looked at Gastly, who looked excited.

"Okay Char, use Scratch!" Danny ordered.

Char charged and swiped his claws Gastly, who didn't bother moving. Char's eyes widened when his claws phased through the Pokemon. Before he could react, Gastly tackled Char away.

"How come Scratch didn't work?" Danny said as Gastly tackled at Char again.

"Danny, Gastly's a Ghost-type," Ann explained. "So Normal-type moves can't hit Gastly."

"So Scratch won't work, huh?" Danny said as Char stumbled a bit. "Then how about Ember!"

Char whipped his tail towards Gastly, firing at him. Gastly was blown away by the attack, looking a bit daze. Gastly shook himself and looked at Char. Before the Charmander could react, Gastly's eyes started glowing. Char's body suddenly glowed and was carried off the ground.

"That's Confusion!" Danny exclaimed as Char was slammed towards the trees before getting smashed on the ground. "Don't give up, Char! Use Ember!"

Char fired his Ember attack, but Gastly stopped it with his Confusion. Char jumped away as Gastly redirected the Ember attack at him. Danny started thinking of a way to counter the Confusion. He looked at the place the Ember attacked hit, noticing a small dust cloud. Danny suddenly grinned.

"Char, use Ember on the ground and don't stop until I say so!" he exclaimed. Char nodded and did what he was told. Char fired Ember on the ground until thick clouds of dust surrounded them. "Okay Char, stop!"

Gastly looked around, trying to find Char through the clouds of dust. Frustrated, Gastly used his Confusion to blow the clouds away. When the dust was cleared, the Ghost Pokemon was surprised to see Char gone.

"Now Char, Ember!" Danny exclaimed as he pulled out a Pokeball, pressing the button.

"Char!" Char exclaimed on top of Gastly. Before he could react, Gastly got blasted by Ember, knocking him towards the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" Danny exclaimed as he threw the ball towards Gastly.

The ball hit Gastly on the head, causing the device to open. Gastly suddenly glowed red and entered the Pokeball as a flash of red light. Everyone watched as the Pokeball started tilting and blinking.

Danny held his breath as he watched the Pokeball moved. After what seemed like hours, the Pokeball suddenly beeped and stopped moving. Danny slowly walked towards the Pokeball and picked it up.

"My first catch…" Danny muttered before he gave a wide smile. "My very first catch! I caught a Gastly!"

He raised the ball above his head, cheering. Char and Chu cheered as well, happy to have a new friend.

"Good job, Danny!" Ann cheered. Danny grinned and called out Gastly, who looked happy.

"Welcome to the team…Gar!" Danny said with a big grin.

"Gastly!" Gar exclaimed happily as he rubbed his face at Danny. The white-haired teen laughed as his new Pokemon tickled him.

Meanwhile, on top of a large tree, Skulker was hanging upside-down on a branch, his Fearow hanging next to him.

"Seems like that whelp's Pikachu is as strong as it is rare," he mused as he made a wicked grin. "Seems like I finally found a worthy prey to add to my collection."

He started laughing loudly as he looked at the direction Danny was going, finally happy to find a worthy Pokemon to hunt.

**And now Danny has a new member on his team, a silver Gastly! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As for his battle cry "go battle!" I tried to make it sound like "go ghost!" or going ghost!" Hope I did a good job on that. And here is the list on Danny's Pokemon team:**

**: Chu**

**Pokemon: Pikachu**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 8**

**: Char**

**Pokemon" Charmander**

**Gender" Male**

**Level: 7**

**: Gar**

**Pokemon: Gastly**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 6**

**Okay, time to reply to your reviews!**

**Coppa-Cola- We have a winner! And your prize…is this new chapter!**

**KuriMaster13- I hope you'll like it more!**

**WOLF- I already decided on Dan's pairing and his Pokemon and who the other characters will be, but thanks anyway. I also decided to add Ash in as a childhood friend and rival to Ash. Also, Danny in a love triangle is a little too soon, seeing how their all ten in the story, but they'll have crushes. Thanks for the idea and support.**

**allietheepic7- He will appear in future chapters as a minor character.**

**Dragonsrule18- Why thank you! Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**draken14142- Wow, you are good at guessing. And thanks for giving me the idea of Skulker as a Pokemon Hunter.**

**Well, that's all, folks! Enjoy the old year while it's still here. Remember to say goodbye to the old times and say hello to the future! Well, Happy Holidays and see you later!**


End file.
